


a push in the right direction

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Trip asks Daisy to come to a Howling Commandos cookout to get the family off of his back about his love life. He gets more than what he expected because Sharon wants to see her friends happy.





	a push in the right direction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a prompt fill for my MCU Bingo Card -Legacyquake & Favors

“Okay Trip, you can do this. You don’t have to be nervous, this is Daisy after all,” he whispers to himself.

 

Trip looks over at Daisy and she smiles at him with the sun behind her making her glow.

 

Swallowing, he manages to look away.

 

Oh, who is he kidding?

 

He’s completely screwed.

 

Why did he ask the woman he’s in love with but doesn’t know it, to be his plus one to this cookout again?

 

It seemed like a good idea at the time, to ask her for a favor so his family and the extended Howling Commando family would leave him alone about his love life.

 

Now, he’s not so sure.

 

Oh crap, Sharon is making a b-line straight for him.

 

“Well, hey there Trip. I see you brought a _friend_ with you this time,” states Sharon with a smirk.

 

“I’d say its good to see you but Mama raised me not to lie unless necessary,” he replies.

 

Sharon laughs as she pulls him in for a hug.

 

“Did you finally man up and tell Daisy how you feel about her?” she asks.

 

His eyes widen because he didn’t think he was obvious about his feelings for Daisy.

 

Shaking her head, Sharon lets out a sigh.

 

“I’ll take that as a now. You should. Everyone can see how you feel about each other but the two of you.”

 

As Sharon speaks, he looks over at Daisy and smiles at her then his grin widens as she ducks her head to hide her blush.

 

“You two really need some alone time,” comments Sharon.

 

Hearing something in her voice, he looks at her and the smirk on her face worries him because he knows when Sharon takes matters into her own hands, there’s no predicting the outcome.

 

Leaning close to her, he whispers, “Don’t do anything to scare her off.”

 

“Trust me, Trip. I like her, I like you and in fact, I like the two of you together. I won’t do anything to jeopardize that,” she says before walking off.

 

Later on, Trip finds himself alone with Daisy as they’re busy taking care of the dishes.

 

Sharon volunteered them earlier.

 

“I take it, Sharon isn’t a big fan of washing dishes?” asks Daisy as she looks at him.

 

“Yeah, she’d rather cook than clean,” he answers.

 

Trip smiles gently at her and she returns it.

 

“Or you know, she decided to do us a favor,” she says with a smirk on her face.

 

Raising an eyebrow, he’s curious about where she’s going with this while he squashes the warm feeling of hope in his chest.

 

“Since neither of us has the confidence to admit we have feelings for each other,” she states.

 

“We? You mean….” He trails off.

 

Daisy laughs as she puts down the dish she’s washing then steps closer to Trip. Then she reaches up and pulls him down before kissing him. She kisses him for a few moments then pulls away.

 

“Does that answer your question, Trip?” she asks playfully.

 

“Yes ma’am,” he replies with a grin.

 

“Now, let’s finish these dishes because I don’t wanna get on your Mom’s bad side then we can _discuss_ us,” comments Daisy as she runs her hand down his chest lightly.

 

Trip shudders slightly at her touch.

 

“I like the way that you think, girl,” he replies.

 

Stealing a kiss from Daisy, he gets back to drying the dishes and putting them away while Daisy works on washing them. They make a good team so it doesn’t take them long to finish.

 

“Come on, girl. Let’s get out of here,” says Trip as he takes her hand.

 

“Are you sure? What about the others?” she asks looking back towards the deck where many of the party guests were.

 

“They can go on until the early hours, don't let their ages fool you,” he answers.

 

Daisy stands on her tiptoes and kisses him.

 

“Then what are we waiting for?” she asks.

 

As they head towards the front door, they spot Sharon looking smug then winks at them before returning to her conversation with Steve.

 

“So, when do we get to return the favor for her and Steve?” Daisy asks.

 

“After I get some time alone with you. Glad to know I’m not the only one who picked up on their vibe,” Trips.

 

“Oh, I more than picked up on it,” she replies.

 

Instead of asking her what she meant, he leads her out of the house and away from the party so they wouldn’t be interrupted while continuing what they started earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> -Short comments  
> -Long comments  
> -Questions  
> -Constructive criticism  
> -“<3” as extra kudos  
> -Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
